Something Special to Me
by Sushi-master901
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N:Hello, this is my very first fanfic so go easy on me...well, this happens to be a little Cloti story from FF7. I hope you do enjoy it.)_**  
**

**Something Special to Me**

_Running…nowhere to hide…I searched all over for you…you promised, you promised you'd come to rescue me when I was In danger…but you never came back…__**never.**_

The black-haired girl with crimson eyes awoken from her deep slumber. Tifa, yes, Tifa was her name. As she realized the time, she started with her daily routine starting off by showering. After she was through all of that, she opened up her bar tending job at day light.

"Yo Tifa," A large man with dark skin came in with a little girl in his arms.

"Yes Barret?" Tifa looked up from washing a few cups.

"Can you take care of Marlene while Biggs and the others go with me to one of them SOLDIER hideouts?" He held the little girl out to her. "It'll mean a lot to me."

"Yeah, sure," She took Marlene into her arms. "Hey, you guys want some breakfast?"

"Nah, we goin' like now." He soon stomped away leaving her speechless.

"Hmph, he always does that to me. I'm never able to go on any missions with them even though I am a part of **AVALANCHE**! Curse him and all of his descendants!!!" After saying such, she turned to Marlene.

"Not you okay?"

* * *

Tifa sighed heavily and started to work again. She was getting bored just sitting around the bar not doing much. She was about to close when the phone interrupted her thoughts. Cautiously, she picked it up. 

_Who can be calling at this time?_ "Hello, this is Seven Heaven's delivery service. I'm sorry to tell you but we're closing now and you'll have to call another time."

"Tifa, it's Barret, Jessie got hit real bad and we don't have time to take her back. Is Marlene asleep?"

For once, Tifa had found a little action. "Yeah, she's asleep. You want me to come get Jessie?"

"Yeah, that's all. We in one of those mako reactors. Ya' have to find a way in through the back."

"Alright, on my way."

* * *

She pulled on her leather gloves and stepped out in the open. Crawling through the bushes, she made her way to the back like Barret had instructed. It didn't take too long until she found it since it looked like Barret had blasted a hole through the wall. 

"Feh, some way to keep hidden…" She charged to the entranced and hid behind a bunch of crates. Seeing a few soldiers around, she intended to go brute force, but something else was on her mind.

"W-What if he's here…? Hmm, I shouldn't worry about that now…" She charged into the smaller soldiers toppling them as she fought the stronger. Running down the large opening Barret and the others made, she spotted Jessie up ahead. She was lying on her back while Wedge was attempting to tend to her wounds. Biggs was looking around for any soldiers when he spotted Tifa.

"Hey, about time, what took so long?"

"Uh, got held back a little." She walked over to Jessie and pulled an arm over her shoulder. Jessie limped against Tifa and tripped over rocks a few times but managed to follow.

"I'll make sure to bring her back safely so you two don't have to worry."

"Gotcha, we're counting on you."

* * *

The two traveled through the way they once came. As they were about to exit the building, a voice called out to them. 

"Ah, so that's where those rats went." The two quickly turned their heads to the right. There, stood the master of them all; Shinra himself. He was surrounded with SOLDIER members as though he was some sort of king.

"I would let you bugs escape now!" He laughed his bad guy laugh and ordered the members to attack. This time, there was no getting out, and Tifa had no choice but to fight.

She had Jessie sit on the ground and wait till she was done.

"…There are so many soldiers…damn…" She thought to herself. Out of nowhere, a flash of yellow came zipping in front of Tifa causing her to fall back. She looked up in shock. She knew that face…it was his face…Cloud's.

**(A/N: Mwahahaha, aren't cliffies fun? Well, please do review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ah, chapter 2! I had a little trouble uploading it but i managed to get through! Well, hope you like it...and I'd like to thank the one person who reviewed this story TT: _**Greensally, thank you very much**_)**  
**

**Something Special to Me**

"You, what are you doing here?!" The man Tifa called Cloud barked harshly. His golden spikes glimmered in the light.

"Cloud, is that really you?" She asked as she stood up.

"You, how do you know my name?" She stared at him. Her worse nightmare had come true.

"You…don't remember me?" She held the tears that were about to fall.

He charged forward in full speed, slashing all those around with his large Buster blade.

"Hmph, never seen you in my life." He continued to cut down more of the soldiers with his blade. Soon after he defeated them, he turned to Shinra.

"Err, I'm not finished with you yet you scum!" Shinra scampered away into a helicopter. Cloud looked down on her and glared. He started down the opening Barret made when Barret himself entered the scene.

"Whoa, who did dat!?!" He bellowed as he looked around the place.

"That dude over there Baret!" Jessie squealed happily.

"Man, that's totally awesome!" Biggs hollered as he and Wedge came running from behind. "We didn't even have to try hard to disable the-" Biggs stopped in his tracks and looked down. "Eww, what's a dead body doing here?! Man that is disgusting!" He shrieked and he used Wedges' foot to wipe the blood that smeared on his own.

"Hey, don't do that!" Wedge squeaked.

"Would ya two shaddup?!" Baret grabbed them by the shirts and flung them outside.

"Wait, you people disabled what?" Cloud questioned which was more of a demand.

"The mako reactor, why?" Jesse watched the two men fly over her head.

"Hn, then I have no use being here…" Cloud turned and sheathed his sword.

"Wait man, that beating you did was like, good. What you used to be?" Barret ran after him.

He slowly turned his head. "A first-class SOLDIER." He replied dully.

"What your name?!" Barret continued to follow Cloud.

"Hmph, and why would you care?" All of a sudden, Barret grabbed him by the neck and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CUZ I WANNA KNOW YA PORCCIPINE!" They all stared at the two with dot eyes.

"Jeez Barret, no need to kill the guy…" Biggs poked him lightly on the side.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe he can join AVALANCHE!" Jessie began to jab her finger deep into Barret's side.

"Stop poking me dammit!!!" He screamed as he threw Cloud at them.

"Uh, you guys, I think we have company!" Wedge shouted. Soldiers began to show up and point guns at them all.

"Hey, why so many?!" Biggs whined.

"Heh, they might as well bring an army and shoot themselves…" Tifa whispered to them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Barret yawned. He grabbed Cloud by the neck again and charged into the crowds shooting like a maniac. They others followed Barret onto the train, closing the doors before any soldiers got on.

* * *

"Sigh, look what you did Barret, you managed to lead a blob of soldiers to our hideout!" Tifa glared at him as she shook her head. 

"In the meantime, let's just stick to the plan." Jesse announced.

"W-What plan?" Barret replied.

"What, don't tell me you forgot! Does 'disguises' ring a bell?" Jessie stared at him with hopeful eyes.

Nope, don't ring a bell…" He said.

"Sigh, forget him…hey Jessie, since you're wounded, you be the old man." Biggs called out as he unzipped a bag full of clothes.

"What, why?!"

"It'll be easier on you, that's why." Tifa said as she handed Jessie old ragged man clothes. She reluctantly slide into the clothes and stuck a gray mustache onto her face.

"There, happy?" She snapped. Everyone ignored her comment and continued what they were doing.

"Hey, what do I wear? All the ragged in here can't even fit my head!" Barret hollered and stuck a shirt on the top of his head.

"Ha, the boss looks funny with that on!" Biggs' grinned turned upside down when Barret smashed him against the window.

"Would you two stop playing around?!" Tifa kicked Barret so hard, he landed on Biggs.

"Hey, he started it!" Baret whined.

"Barret, I made this outfit especially for you!" Jessie shouted as she grabbed a set of large school boy shorts, suspensor, button-up shirt, high socks, and sneakers.

"What the hell?! Why in the whole &$#$ Midgar would I wear some messed up wardrobe?!" Barret growled at Jessie as she giggled mischievously.

"Oh, don't forget the bow and glasses!" She pulled out a bright red poka-dotted box and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Boss, just put it on. We have no time to waste." Wedge answered.

Lifting Barret off of him, Biggs looked over at the one person who was left out of the whole conversation.

"So blondie, what we gonna dress you in?" Cloud glared at him and turned his head.

"I know, we could put him in this!" Jessie pulled out a large puffy pink dress that was decorated in sparklies and ribbons.

"Where is she getting all the clothes?!" Barret whispered to Wedge.

"How should I know…?"

"I mean, he's so feminine that he'd be gorgeous in the thing!" She smiled and attempted to stick the pink blob on Cloud. He merely knocked it out of her hands and stepped away.

"Come on man, ya gotta put somthin' on!"

"Hn, who are you people anyway?" He glared at them all.

"We them people called AVALANCHE!"

"What, failures that can't even call yourselves farmers?"

"No, I said we people of AVALANCHE! Anti-shinra men!"

"And women!" Jessie cried out.

"Feh, I didn't think people like you existed in this world. Especially since you can't even remember your own plans."

"Cloud…you never acted like this before." He turned to Tifa and glared.

"You, how do you know me?"

"I…-" before Tifa could say any more, Barret started to speak.

"Whoa, ya named Cloud? That cool man! Why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Uh, you guys, no time but I think the train is stopping." Wedge interrupted.

They gasped and started to finish dressing. Biggs quickly stuck a hat on Cloud before he can retort. As soon as the train stopped, one by one they all filed out in this order; Barret some nerd from another dimension, Jessie an old man that needed someone to help walk off the train who happen to be Biggs, he was some doctor looking man, Wedge was a little rich person, Tifa who happened to be some paper boy, and last but not least, a guy with an overlarge sword and a hat. Can you guess who that is? Yep, Cloud!

* * *

Everyone stared at the group as they made their way to the seven heaven bar. A few people recognized them and greeted. 

"Yes, home sweet home!" Biggs shouted.

"Wrong, you live down the street." Tifa commented and she started to serve some drinks and bandage Jessie.

"So, ya name is Cloud?" Barret questioned the blond man.

"What's it to you?" Cloud spoke coldly.

"Here I wanna show ya around." Barret took the sword off of Cloud's shoulder and handed it to Tifa who nearly fell to the ground.

"Man, that thing's heavy! Yo Tifa, why don't ya leave it in the kitchen or something?"

"Eh, if I can even lift it…" She attempted to drag it somewhere but failed miserably. Soon, out of nowhere, a hand reached down and placed it against the wall. Tifa looked up at him. Soon, their eyes met face to face. Tifa quickly turned away and started working again. Barret grabbed cloud's shirt and threw him into their hideout.

_It…it really is Cloud…but he doesn't know me._

It had been thirty minutes yet all Tifa did was stare at the sink doing nothing.

"Are you gonna stand there all night?" Cloud came up from behind tapping her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"I-I wha…?"

"Tell me, how do you know my name?"

"I…it was probably a lucky guess!" She grinned sheepishly and scratched her head. He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

"Lair, what's your name?"

"T-Tifa…"

**(A/N: Ahh, another cliffie, If I don't get any reviews, I'm gonna stop righting and cry. Please review!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello, thanks for all th reviews!!! I've been**** really busy with school now so I haven't had the time to type...--;)**

**Chapter three! **

He stared at her for a while mumbling the name Tifa. He turned away and thought to himself still mumbling.

_He…he really doesn't remember…does he?_

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"What…?" She looked up to him.

"I really don't know who you are."

"…Oh" She turned to the sink and finished what she was doing. As she washed, he pulled his sword and strapped it up while heading towards the door.

"W-Wait, you can stay for the night if you'd like! We have enough room. Besides, I'm sure you aren't familiar with this place." He turned his head towards her then continued walking towards the door.

"Please…uh," Tifa began to think of a reason. "Uh, Barret will be sure to hunt you down so it's best if you stayed tonight! You can leave tomorrow morning if you'd like!" He then stopped in his tracks and turned again.

"Barret…Barret is the big one, right?" He asked. She gave a small nod and stared at him. "Sigh, then I guess I have no other choice…" He put his sword against the wall again.

_He's…he's afraid of Barret? Wow, and he's so much stronger then him…_

Tifa quickly led him to a room before he decided to leave again.

"Umm, if you need me, I'll be in the room across the hall." She left the room without hesitation. Relieved, she walked to her room getting ready for bed. As she walked towards the window, she spotted Cloud sitting on the steps of the bar.

"How'd he get there so fast?" She questioned herself as she watched him. She quickly turned away embarrassed with herself.

"Urgh, I feel like a stalker…" She then went to bed silently.

* * *

"Hey Tifa!" Barret called from outside.

"Yes? What do you want now?"

"Spiky here decided to come with us to the Mako reactor over down south!"

"Wanna come?" Jessie asked eagerly. Tifa grinned and accepted the request immediately.

As they went, Jessie and Biggs constantly asked Cloud random questions. She quietly followed the group as they neared the exit, Barret made a quick command to the other three.

"Biggs, you and the other two scout the place. Me and these two will go to the reactor." He pointed to Tifa and Cloud.

"Got it boss!" The three went running around while Barret and the others left Sector 7.

* * *

As they entered the Mako reactor, the three were soon spotted by a few soldiers.

"Yo Tifa, you get the ones on the right!" Barret called. "You man go fight them over there…" Without any explanation, Cloud started cutting down the ones around him, not listening to Barret.

"Dang he good!" Barret couldn't help but give Cloud more compliments even though he was supposed to lecture him.

"Uh, Barret, shouldn't you start fighting?" Tifa questioned as she charged a soldier against the wall.

"Oh, yeah" Was his reply as he started shooting around, letting Cloud do more of the work.

As they finished off the last few soldiers, they entered the reactor with Cloud in the lead.

"So, we just gonna waltz right in or what?" Barret asked.

"Hmph, why not?" Cloud questioned with no concern whatsoever.

"Well, you wouldn't want your face posted everywhere in Midgar, now would you?" Tifa inquired as jolly as she could be.

"Hey, we already in them papers, ain't we?" Barret asked her dully.

"Yeah, in fact, we have a full six page essay!" Tifa grinned childishly. That's what happens when you hang out with AVALANCHE, you seem to become a kid again.

Anyway, they quietly entered the reactor, hoping that there weren't any soldiers around. Unfortunately for them, there were obviously soldiers surrounding the whole place.

"Ugh, I'm tired of waiting. Can't we just ambush them now?" Tifa complained to the two.

"Hmm, weren't you the one who didn't want to be seen?" Cloud questioned as he watched to soldiers.

"Well, I changed my mind, let's hurry and destroy the friggin' thing!"

"Suit yourselves," He darted in full speed, cutting them all down with his blade. The two stared in awe. They again followed Cloud deeper into the reactor where they entered a room with three large buttons.

"Yo, Biggs said we gotta push 'em all at the same time!" Barret said.

"Okay, on my count!" Tifa called.

They threw their arms up in the air and waited for Tifa's call.

"NOW!" Their arms dramatically flew downward towards the large button. Barret and Tifa's arms fell at the exact same time, but Cloud's was too slow.

"What the—" Tifa immediately stopped Barret from cursing.

"It's okay, we can try again." She smiled pleasantly and turned back to the buttons. "Okay, one, two, three!!!" She shouted. This time, Cloud went too fast. Barret started to get frustrated and began to bang on the machine.

"Okay, let's start again." This went on for at least twenty minute, yet Cloud still couldn't seem to cooperate with the two.

"THAT'S IT!" Barret screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!?!?!"

"Barret, calm down! Okay, last chance until I really break the door down." She let out a sigh of frustration. Cloud merely shrugged and got back to his position.

"Now!" She barked. Finally, which felt like a millennium, they all pressed at the same time with ease.

"Why couldn't you do that till now?!" Barret bawled. "It ain't funny!"

"Hn, didn't feel like it." Cloud walked into the door.

"Man, we never understand a dude like him…" Barret followed along.

"Okay, time to disable the reactor!" Tifa bellowed cheerfully. They ran to the core of the reactor and began to beat it to heck.

"There, job's done…now let's get out of here!"

They ran down the path they made earlier and stopped in their tracks.

"Heheheh, you thought you could get away with that, but it's too late now, AVALANCHE will fail!" There stood Shinra, walking up to them like a cool guy who has had too much marijuana.(a/n: just kidding)

"Now, I will be leaving. I have a dinner waiting on me." As he walked away, a machine robot-looking thing came into view.

"I don't think that's a good sign…"

"It's coming!"

**(a/n: Sigh, finally finished with Chapter three... well, stay tune! Reviews plz!) **


End file.
